<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lets Turn back by UVPartyBomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846258">Lets Turn back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVPartyBomb/pseuds/UVPartyBomb'>UVPartyBomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, HLVRAI, swap Benrey, swap Benry, swap au, swap gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UVPartyBomb/pseuds/UVPartyBomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's just go back and leave.. "</p>
<p>Short Swap au piece</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lets Turn back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small short story with Swap au Benry and Gordon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Wait.." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benry felt his remaining hand be grabbed, stopping him in his tracks before he turned back to Gordon. The scientist hadn't seen Gordon this quiet since they started the simulation but he was still.. angry with him. Angry that he caused him such inconvenience, angry that he was part of the reason he didn't have his other hand, angry that he was still actively trying to stop his progress of this test. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was there anything he wouldn't do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What? Wait for what man? There's nothing else here! We have to go forward!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Let's go back.." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What..?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Let's go back bro, we don't need to continue, let's just go back and chill yeah?"</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And why the hell would I do that?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benry narrowed his eyes at Gordon, staring daggers at the taller man, who seemed to be hesitating. Letting go of his hand and fidgeting with his own, picking at the skin and his nails. Eyes avoiding contact while small bubbles of sweet voice slipped from between his teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Orange.. then blue..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What the hell did that mean? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You won't like it.. if you keep goin' man, just lets just stop bro, We don't need.. to keep go-" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sudden shout made the guard tense up, finally making eye contact and speechless, save the now pale gold bubbles escaping him. A low deep tone following them for a moment. Benry groaned in irritation as he went on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You have been nothing but trouble! You've made getting through this whole place more of a chore than any of the soldiers and aliens we have come across! You actively insult and provoke me, you are the reason my damn hand is gone and you have done nothing but try and slow us down! You are a liability and I'm not listening to whatever you have to say!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benry growled, expecting some sort of snap back or anything from the guard in front of him but he got nothing back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he continued. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were one of the bad guys! But I can't fucking kill you, nothing that we do gets rid of you! If you want to go back? Fine! But I'm not! I came in here with an objective and I will finish it!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With that, Benry whipped back around to the massive teleporter. Running on into it and leaving Gordon standing there, taken back and wordless. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pale yellow light now coming from him, pouring out like a waterfall and slowly spreading across the room as he gritted his teeth. Hair seemingly moving in an almost aggressive manner, emotions filling his chest that he didn't want to feel nor come up during all this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He won't listen. He wouldn't ever listen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Green eyes glowed with anger and sadness as he stepped toward the teleporter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They could've just all stopped and went back, left the simulation and just.. had a good ol' time. Just like back then, when they were kids. Just.. just get to be friends again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He wants a bad guy?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gordon started, stopping just before the teleporter, the glow of his eyes clashing against the light and energy of the teleporter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Then I'll give him one." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the teleporter, the only thing on his mind was.. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'I'm sorry it came to this Benry..' </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>